Just cant let her go!
by vampire raider
Summary: As I brought the bat up to hit him, images of my beautiful baby's face flashed in-front of my eyes. Her beautiful eyes and her sweet hate increased for him and the range inside me took control of me. I lowered the bat with a lot of force and the bat hit him hard on the head. PLEASE READ ITS RELATED TO ONE DIRECTION
1. Chapter 1

JUST CAN'T LET HER GO

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any other characters other than my own characters [oc] and I make no money of this.

[HARRY'S POV]

I reached his room. I tried to open the door only to find out it was locked. Range boiled inside me and with a power I didn't know I had, I kicked open the door. The door opened with a loud thud. I see him sitting on a black bean bag staring at me with shock written on his face. I ran to him took him by his neck and threw him hard into the wall. He looks in to my eyes and laughs a little but fear was written in his eyes. He tries running towards the door but I caught hold of him in the half-way and punched him in the face. He feels to his knees. I tried to get hold of anything with which I could hit him. Luckily I got hold of a baseball bat. As I brought the bat up to hit him, images of my beautiful baby's face flashed in-front of my eyes. Her beautiful eyes and her sweet hate increased for him and the range inside me took control of me. I lowered the bat with a lot of force and the bat hit him hard on the head. I continued punching and kicking him. Suddenly a pair of hands held me back and a voice said "control yourself" CONTROL MYSELF! AH! How can I, he is the reason for her being in hospital and they are telling me to control. My anger increased and I started struggling. Another voice behind me says "Harry! Doctor said that they are taking Shade for operation and stop hitting that guy, he is already unconscious. Let's get going' as princess need a prince to save her." As I heard Shade's name all the anger and range vanished and I got hold of my senses. I realised Zayn and Louis were there Louis held me and Zayn said the things. Wait a minute! Shade! Operation! We three ran to my car and drove to hospital.

As we reached there I ran to the waiting room when I reached there I saw Niall leaning on the wall I ran to him and asked "how is Shade? "He replied with a "I don't know" I felt like he was ignoring me. I shook the feeling off. I saw all the boys (excluding Zayn and Louis) and Eleanor, Sophia and perrie were also there surrounding Shade's mother who was crying. After two or three minutes Zayn and Louis entered the room with a doctor and the doctor announced, "the operation was a success but Shade is in a sleep like state and if she doesn't wake up in 48 hours we can't guaranty when she would wake up." When doctor finished the report I was speechless. If Shade doesn't wake up in 48 hours I won't be able to see her beautiful eyes or hear her sweet voice again for gods knows how long. I was trying to ask if I could go and meet her but my vocal chords weren't working, after a 30 second struggle my voice came back and I asked "can I go and see her" doctor replied "yes, after we shift her to ICU you can go and see her." Doctor walked out of room. When I turned around I saw that Shade's mother has fainted. All the people there were either trying to hold back tears or crying. I felt something wet slide down my cheek, I didn't even got to know that I've started crying. I saw an empty chair; I walked towards it and sat there with my head in my hands and crying my eyes out. After gods know how much time a nurse came in and said "Shade is successfully shifted to the ICU. Her room number is 199 and everyone who wants to meet her, can go and meet her one by one." And she walks out. I make a mad-dash for the room number 199. When I reached there I saw Shade covered in bandages. She had a serious wound on her head, a broken arm and a twisted knee. My heart broke in millions of pieces, as I had a small part in Shade being here, if I hadn't broken up with her none of this would have happened. I went in took her hand in mine and cried for I don't know how much time. After what felt like hours Liam and Shade's mom came in and Liam said "I think we should give them some time, right harry? Come on let's get you out of here" and Liam drags me out of the room with him. He made me sit on a chair next to the room. I sat on the chair with my head in my hands and I started going through the happy memories I spend with her and somehow I reached to the memory of the first day when I saw her in my dream…..

TO BE CONTINUED

[A\N]YOUR THOUGHTS ARE APPRICIATED A LOT AND PLEASE BE A LITTLE EASY ON ME AS IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED AFTER MY EXAMS ARE OVER!

AND PLEASE REVIEW!

{VAMPIRE RAIDER SIGNING OUT}


	2. Chapter 2

sorry guys but i have to move this story to another site so if you wanna continue reading it go on this link:

?sid=99660


	3. The actual chapter 2

HIIII DID YOU MISS ME NO? I THOUGHT SO

0HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**I started going through the happy memories I spend with her and somehow I reached to the memory of the first day when I saw her …..**_

**{ONE MONTH BEFORE}**

**[Harry's dream scape]**

I find myself standing in a…..party I guess? Why is everyone wearing a mask? Oh! I must be in a masquerade ball. What am I doing here? Was I invited to this party? No I guess.

I was about to turn around and walkaway but a girl in the corner caught my eye. She was sitting alone in the corner watching every one dance with their partners on the slow romantic music. She was wearing a long black lace cocktail and she was wearing a mask which was black in colour in colour and had red wine pattern. She wore a red lip colour. Her jet black hair was neatly tied in a bun. I walked towards her and notice a tattoo on her left side of her neck and a pendant with a heart with wings…

**[Reality]**

**[Harry's P.O.V]**

Beeping of my alarm awoke me from my sleep and away from my dream girl. I've been having the same dream for weeks now. Every time when I notice the tattoo and the heart necklace I wake up. Uh! Is this girl real? If yes then who is she? What is her name? Have we met before? No I guess. Will we meet in the future? My train of thoughts carried on.

Suddenly Louis's voice cut through my thoughts, "Harry you better be awake. Paul says we will be leaving for a meeting in 10 minutes and then we will head to London from there." Followed by a banging on the door which sounded like it's about to break any second now.

Wait a minute 10 minutes! Shit! Oh my god! What time is it! I checked the clock 8: 30. Have I really been thinking about this girl since 7: 30? I guess I did. I realised I had no time for shower. I went to the cupboard grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. And changed in to them, got my shoes on and combed my hair and with that I made a mad dash the ground floor and then towards the front exit.

I saw the tour bus waiting there I ran towards the bus and saw everyone was present there and was waiting for me. I got in the bus as Paul said, "You are late! You should manage your time better." With a sorry from me we drove to the place where the meeting was to be held. The meeting lasted for 30 minutes. We discussed … something I wasn't paying attention. Well it must be the same one that we are given when we are about to leave a place and go to a new place.

We all will have the day off as today is Niall's birthday and we are going to have a party tonight. We left for London. For most of the time in the flight I was sleeping or listening to music. When we reached there we were met by a huge crowed welcoming us.

When we reached hotel I was off to my room. And now I'm back thinking to myself about this girl. I think I should call Mike, he is always ready to help me when needed and right now I need someone to talk to. I reached for my phone kept on the coffee table and dialled Mike's number. "Hello Mike speaking" Mike said "hey Mike its Harry, can you come to my flat?" "Of course I can I'll be there in my break time. Uh! I'll call u later I have a lunch rush to handle. See you at your flat. Bye! " and the line went blank. Okay Mike is mostly very busy at the time of breakfast, lunch and dinner as he works in a restaurant. Mostly when I call I have to leave a message in the message box as he is too busy to answer the call.

Come on harry styles you should go and get a shower as Mike won't be here till near about 3 'o' clock and now its 1:45 so let's get a shower.

After a long shower

Hmmm I'm hungry lets cook something. As if on clue my stomach grumbled. Okay let's order a pizza. I reached out for my phone and ordered a pizza, a burger and an apple juice. In fifteen minutes my order was in my hands I got on the black couch and started eating.

**[Place- Harry's flat, time- 3:15pm]**

I sat on my couch thinking about this girl (again). A knock on my door disturbed my thoughts. I opened the door and found Mike standing.

We shared a brother hug and then both sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry I got late that last of the rush lasted a tad bit long." said Mike "hey its okay you and it's not your fault." I said "well you are right. And tell me why you called me here. I know you only call me when you need someone to talk to. So start speaking." Said mike "well I have been having this dream about a girl…" I told the whole dream to him. After some thinking Mike said, "Hmm I think that this dream can be real. If I remember correctly today is Niall's birthday right?" I nodded not knowing where this thing is going "well u can search for this girl out there and for your information there is a masquerade ball in the dark night club you should go there and check for this girl over there. There is a quite possibility that you could find this girl there." Hmm that can be possible "awesome idea thank you" buzzing of my phone cut me off. I reached for my phone and saw a message from Louis 'harry get ready for the party, the dress code is black and white and do not break the dress code this time'. "sorry Mike I have to get ready and thanks for the advice and for listening my problem …and can u do me a favour can you bring me a mask, a black mask to be exact, please" he replied with a 'of course'

After mike had gone, an idea struck me why don't I take a mask to wear with me as I have to go to that masquerade ball and if I remember correctly the dark night club is not far away from the place to Niall's birthday party yes!

I went to my cup board grabbed another pair of skinny black jeans a white t- shirt and a black blazer, a pair of white socks and a pair of black shoes . Got changed in to them combed my hair and sat on my bed fumbling with my twitter. A knock on the door and when I answered it Mike handed me a black mask and then left.

I remembered that I hadn't worn my watch I rushed to my cupboard and searched for my black and white watch. I found it in the drawer after wearing it my phone buzzed and I got a message from Louis saying that they are waiting for me in the lobby.

I rush out of my flat to the ground floor and I saw them all waiting for me to show up in the lobby. After a lecture form Liam for not managing my time better we left in my car to the party place as we crossed the dark night club I saw that people has started come the club for the party.

We reached the party place and I met many people there and after an hour I sneaked out of the party without anyone noticing me. Got into my car and drove to the dark night club. Now I'm standing in front of the club wearing my mask it's going to be now or never.

[A/N]HMMM I'M GOING TO HIDE 2 SHORT CHAPTERS IN LINE, READERS ARE GOING TO KILL ME! HELP! ANYBODY HELP! WELL NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG BUT NO PROMISES.

PLEASE REVIEW AND FIRST 5 REVIEWERS WILL GET 10 ALMOND COOKIES AND A GIF OF THEIR FAVOURITE BAND MEMBER(ONLY ONE MEMBER).


End file.
